30 Drabbles Tudor Series
by Puckleberryfan82
Summary: This is a new series I am doing for Anne Boleyn and King Henry VIII. I hope you like it and please remember I will add the drabbles as I find the next word. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it. The rating will be M but I don't know if it will be that bad or not lol
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new Tudor's series i am doing that is just 30 drabbles. This is something I am doing with a fic of mine based on Blue Bloods so I thought I would add it here too. This is based on Anne Boleyn and King Henry VIII. I hope you all like it and please leave me feedback.**

**Evidence**

Drabble 1

Henry had all the evidence he needed to be rid of Anne for once and for all so he could marry his sweet and beautiful Jane but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to sign the papers to have Anne beheaded. What was wrong with himself he would ask himself but now he wonders if he had been tricked cause now he is hearing that Anne and her brother, George, and their friend Mark Smeaton where all being framed and he is only hearing it accidentally has his perfect Jane is talking to her brothers and father about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cry**

Drabble 2

Anne was sitting in her room at the towers crying. She didn't know why she was so surprised. He had treated Catherine bad cause she failed to give him a son but really he had waited seven years to bed her. She thought she was different but now he has just shown her that he never really loved her. She didn't want to die but Henry's little whore and her family have managed to come up with proof of her sleeping around and even if it wasn't true she would never get him to believe her so here she sits crying and waiting for the men to come in and kill her. She just hopes that maybe someone will come in and save her brother and best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry this has taken a bit but I am going to be doing 3 drabbles before I post them so you get the update a bit longer then just one at a time. Now starting this update you will have a bit longer to read more as it might take me a bit longer to update then if I did it everyday. I hope you all understand and Please make sure you let me know what you all think of the update.**

**I'm Here**

Drabble 3

Henry couldn't get to the tower fast enough. He knew he had to get his beloved Anne out of the hell he had just had her put in thanks to all the lies that was told to him. He knew that he was the one to put her in there and if she never forgave him then it was on him but he would not let her or her bother or best friend be killed. He ran in and told the guard to release everyone but Sir William Brereton as he has found out was in on the plot to get Anne killed with the Seymour family. He ran in to Anne's room while the guard freed the other 2. When Henry ran into the cell he found Anne laying in her bed curled into a ball crying. Henry ran to her side and took her into his arms and rocked while he told her over and over again that he was there.

**Exposed**

Drabble 4

Jane couldn't believe what was happening. Why did Henry have her and her brother's and father brought to the towers. They got as far as outside when they saw that not only was Henry there but Anne, her brother, George, and that Mark Smeaton where all out and Henry was holding onto Anne to keep her safe while she held on to her brother's hand.

"Henry, What is going on?" Jane asked in her most sweetest voice then she could still be the love of Henry's life.

"Well you see Jane it has come to my attention by you as a matter of fact that you and your family have been plotting to have the Queen and her brother and their friend killed. So I think that since Mr. William Brereton is in on it as well that you four should join him in the tower. Oh and by the way you guys will not of a trial as you will be taking the date I had set for what I believed to be Anne's." Henry said in a very cold voice and then he and the Queen left with George and Mark right behind them.

Jane could do nothing but scream and cry as she and her family was dragged into the tower to live the last days of their lives.

**Test**

Drabble 5

Anne was watching how the whole court was talking. She was stupid she knew they were not happy about how she was alive and how their perfect Jane was dead. Even though they did know that Jane and her family lied about her so that she would be killed.

Henry had been testing everyone that is in his court to see how they pass or not and so far the only ones not to past have been where Thomas Cromwell, Anne's Uncle and Anne's father and Charles Brandon.

Thomas Boleyn and Thomas Howard where all forced out of court with the promise that if they came back or tried to make contact with Anne or George before they were ready then they would get the same fate as Thomas Cromwell and that was a slow painful death. Charles Brandon was still in court as Anne begged Henry not to lose a life long friendship over this but he was very low on Henry's conceal and at any time Henry could kick him out of court and if he did anything against Henry again he would lose his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for not updating this in a while but with being sick and then the Holidays I just haven't gotten to it. I know bad me lol I hope to have more up for you maybe 2morrow so I hope that helps some.**

**Storm**

****Drabble 6

Henry could feel a storm coming from when he hurt his leg. It would start to hurt so much worse. He use to think that he got hurt cause god was telling him that Anne wasn't his real and true wife but now he wonders if god was out to hurt him cause of all the pain he was causing Anne. That is the funny thing about how he use to be he always thought it was anyone but his fault now he knows he needs to change other wise he will have another Jane Seymour and that just won't happen. So he now is only into one women and that is his beloved Anne and that is how it will be for the rest of his life.

**Funeral**

****Darbble 7

Henry had a dream once that his funeral was a party for one cause everyone was happy he was gone and he thought that was what would happen to him but then it got so much more worse and came to him often after he sent Anne to the towers. Now as he sits in bed and watches Anne sleep he now knows that he will be a loved king on his death bed cause after all most of England loved him so much more now that he had clean house with all the people who wanted to hurt his Anne.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all sorry for taking so long to update this I will try and not do that again lol but I make no promises lol RL is a pain right now lol Anyway enjoy and please make sure you leave me feedback.**

**Secret**

**Drabble 8**

Some secrets are meant to be kept while others are not. Henry knew he needed secrets to figure out who is out to hurt him and his family but then there is other secrets he will not keep and that is mostly from his beautiful Anne. He learned the hard way what keeping secrets from Anne would do and he won't make that mistake again.

**Fantasy**

**Drabble 9**

Anne has always been Henry's fantasy and that has not changed at all even now after all these years being spent together. She has always had this special insight into what he wants and likes and though many of tried to give him what he likes no one has ever been able to make them Henry's fantasy and that is cause no can hold a candle to Anne.

**Tease**

**Drabble 10**

Henry has always loved the way Anne can make a tease between them become the most hottest thing around. The way she sways her hips and the way she can whisperer in his ear at just the right way or the way she can rub him or touch his hand and make him think of her in a way that no one should ever be able to hear or see do or say to her is the best part of her tease.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is 3 more Drabbles lol wow 6 Drabbles in 2 days lol that must be a record for me with this series lol I hope you all like these and please remember I am a sucker for feedback as it feeds the muse lol**

**Love**

**Drabble 11**

Love is a many wonderful feelings. It can be for the love a parent or child or it can be the love of a best friend. The on that Henry knows is the love he has for his kingdom and most importantly it is the love he has for the love of his life Anne. He didn't know what he would do if he had killed her all for the last of his so called friends.

**Blood**

**Drabble 12**

He can't look at himself in the mirrow without knowing how close he had come to have the blood of his beloved Anne and her brother and best friend on his hands and for that reason alone he wishes the Seymour family was alive so he could kill them himself but one thing he never did was have blood on his hands so for that fact alone he is glad they are gone cause if they weren't he wasn't sure what he would do.

**Puppy Love**

**Drabble 13**

Anne is so in love with the puppy Henry had gotten her. Henry had told her that the second he had seen her the puppy reminded him of her and at first she didn't know what to make of it but after having the puppy for a month now she can see what would have pulled Henry to this puppy cause it is the samething that draws Anne to the puppy.


	7. Chapter 7

_**We are now 14 drabbles away from this being done lol yay then I will have a finished fic on here lol yea sorry anyway I hope you all like this and please leave me feedback as it helps my muse finish things lol**_

**Hallelujah**

**Drabble 14**

George can do nothing but say hallelujah for the life he has now. After Henry came to his senses and realized what a lying bitch that Jane Seymour was and saved him and his sister and their best friend. After he was freed it was discovered that it was his wife Jane and has giving him freedom to find his own wife. Something is not done but Henry not wanting to have what happened with Jane happen again decided it was best for Anne and George found the right wife for George.

**Gloves**

**Drabble 15**

Anne has many gloves in wardrobe one for each and every celebration and one for each and ever season. Many of the gloves she has made herself but many of them are presents from Henry. He has just as great taste as Anne and each and every gift he has given her has been loved and keep in the best condition it could possible be kept in.

**Tower Block**

**Drabble 16**

The tower block has always scared Anne the most and she thinks it is cause she had almost been sent there. She won't even look at it if she has to walk by it and she most differently won't go near it if she can help it. Yes that tower block is the scariest thing to Anne and with good reason so no one has ever forced her to go near it.


	8. Chapter 8

_**K guys here is 4 drabbles this time cause we are in the home stratch of this series only have 10 more to go. I hope you like these and I will try and update my other Henry/Anne fics sometime soonish I hope lol As always let me know what you think of these and thanks so much for reading :)**_

**Lost**

**Drabble 17**

Henry almost lost Anne that fateful day he was tricked by that whore Jane and her family. He was so sure that Anne was meant to be his lawful wife but then when he finally started to listen to his heart he realized that Anne was the love of his life after all he did wait seven years to have her. The day he realized who his true wife was is the day he was able to save Anne from death by his hands.

**Soul mate**

**Drabble 18**

Henry never thought of ever having a soul mate. He always thought his soul mate was having a son to take his place the day he died. Well that was till he met Anne and everything started to change for him. He never looked at or took another girl the whole seven years he waited for Anne and he never regretted it. Yes Anne was his soul mate and he was just so happy he realized it before it was too late.

**Muse**

**Drabble 19**

Many women have been muse's for men but Henry's muse is Anne. She lights his life and brings love to him even when he sometimes doesn't deserve it. She has helped him many times be come the great king he is today and for once in his life he knows that the day he dies he will die with love in his life and not the darkness he thought he would have.

**Magic**

**Drabble 20**

Every little thing Anne does is magic to Henry. The way she talks and the way she walks it is she has an beautifulness to her that everyone can see and that only Henry can have. Anne is Henry's whole life and without her he doesn't know what would have become of him and he doesn't want to know.


	9. Chapter 9

**_here is another update lol 5 left to this so I might write them and post them today but if not it will this weekend I hope lol_  
**

**Blackboards**

**Drabble 21**

Lizzie couldn't figure out how to write good yet so at the tender age of 3 Anne had taken to using a blackboard to show Lizzie how to write. Anne felt it was easier to use then pen and paper and at some point when Lizzie had it down she would give Lizzie a journal so she can write down all her innermost feelings about life and love and her parents but till then it was the blackboard.

**Clean**

**Drabble 22**

Anne loved taking a bath and getting all the dirt and grim off of her body. She didn't have the chance to take a bath often but she was about to take one like once or twice a month and when them came she jumped on them. Sometimes Henry would come and take a soak with her but other times like today she would just sit and have a glass of wine and stare out at the sky till her ladies came in and told her it was time to come out.

**Superstition**

**Drabble 23**

Henry had many things he didn't like doing cause it felt like he was temping fate or something. The one thing he really hated not doing and was his number one superstition was noting being with Anne at night time or really just about anytime. He had this fear that if he wasn't with her as much as possible that what almost happen with Jane might actually happen and so he never took the chance and spent anytime with Anne that he could.

**Strawberries**

**Drabbles 24**

Anne was always a fan of summer time cause to her it reminded her the most of strawberries and that was a feeling she had since she was a little girl and her mom was alive. She would help her mom pick strawberries and then they would make such yummy deserts with them and every since then Summer to her meant strawberries and that meant her memories of her mom.

**Weapon**

**Drabble 25**

One of the biggest weapon any country can have is the Towers. It was where they took the people that was being bad against their country and if you went there you knew more then likely your time was just about up and you took to praying as hard as you can to make sure your soul was aloud into haven.


	10. Chapter 10

**_K guys these are the last 5 drabbles to this series. I hope you enjoyed this series as much as I did writing it. I will try and get my other Tudor fics updated as soon as I can and be on the look out for more Henry/Anne fics from me._  
**

**Beach**

**Drabble 26**

Anne use to love to go to the beach as a little girl and she loves how now she can take her Lizzie and she gets to enjoy the beach all over again though the eyes of a mother by her daughter.

**Aloof**

**Drabble 27**

Henry makes sure he keeps a distance from the court as much as possible cause he is afraid that what happened with Jane will happen again. He is there when he has to be but most of the time he chooses to be with Anne or their Lizzie.

**Taxi**

**Drabble 28**

Anne use to move from guy to guy when she danced but that was before she became Queen. Once she became Queen she never wanted to taxi around as much. She would taxi from her brother to Henry but that was about as much taxi she would do.

**Search**

**Drabble 29**

Henry has been searching for the right man to marry his Lizzie and knew he was being much to hard on any man that would as for her hand. He often wondered if he should just let Lizzie pick a man when she was ready but then he thought no he needed to find the right guy and get her groomed to be as great a Queen as Anne is to him.

**Son**

**Drabble 30**

Henry had all but giving up on ever having a son to take over from him and was ready to leave it all to Lizzie that was till Anne came in and told him she was going to have a baby. She was so excited and scared at the sametime. They waited 9 months for the baby who Henry had told Anne over and over again how happy he would be if it was a girl cause he realized a boy was the most important thing but then the day came and when he found out it was a boy he was so excited and happy that Anne had finally been able to give him the boy she had promised him all those years ago.


End file.
